When Shadows Fall
by Bunearyfan
Summary: The Pokemon gang were seperated, that is until Mewtwo returns again, and the gang reunite, with some unlikely allies... Shipping included: Poke, Rocket, Contest, Wishful, Ikrai, with some PikachuXBuneary and EmlogaXExcadrill (Wrote when I was 10)
1. Ash arrives

A/N: I am trying to write longer stories without much luck. I was exploring my computer files when I found this story. I wrote it when I was 10 so not the best! Sorry, and What did we do last night will be updated by Monday.

Chapter 1 (first Wishfulshipping chapter)

Iris woke up with a jump, her husband, Cilan waking up beside her. Her hand lay across her swollen stomach and she smiled gently. Cilan sat up and smiled to her, "We're meant to be parents' today."

"I know," Iris whispered, her face suddenly falling. "Cilan, I had a bad dream last night. Cilan put his hand on her back and gently rubbed it.  
"What happened?" he asked.

"We got reunited with Ash and his friends," Irish murured, "and there was this pokemon who called himself Mewtwo, and he stole all our pokemon and turned them into his army." As Iris explained what had scared her, Axew and Pansage padded up slowly. Iris spotted her Axew and lifted him onto the bed. Pansage used bullet seed and shot himself onto the bed. Axew crawled onto Iris's stomach and jumped on it slightly. Iris couldn't feel it though.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door. Familer shouting was heard from the open window beside the bed. "Hey, Iris, Cilan, we need you!"  
It was Ash. And a whole lot of other people and their pokemon with them.


	2. The journey Begins

Chapter 2 (The journey begins)

Cilan decided to get changed and open the door, because Iris needed her rest, considering their baby was to be born that day. Flashing the door open, he recognised Burgundy, Steph-an (A/N:got him name right XD), Ash, Georgina (Iris was gonna hate that...) and lots of other people. Then his eyes rested upon a familiar grin. 'Team Rocket,' he thought.

A ginger-haired girl stepped forward. "We need your help, Cilan is it?" she asked, turning to Ash.

"Yes, it is Misty," Ash whispered, and stepped in front of her. "Where's Iris?" He asked, looking into the house.  
"In her bed, resting," The pokemon conisure replied, "Axew is up there too."

Burgundy stepped forward, and shot Cilan a hard look. "A little Pidove told me Iris is pregnant," she challenged. Ash stared at the two of them, and so did Pikachu.

"Yes, she is," Cilan announced. There was a small silence before cheering scattered across the group. Cilan gave a small smile as Ash hugged him. Georgina stepped forward, her eyes glazing with hate towards the stairs behind where Cilan was standing.

"Oh, Iris," she called. A big groan echoed outside to the crowd, and stomped down a very pregnant Iris, surprisingly, in her clothes.

"What?" she muttered, staring at Georgina. Georgina stepped forward and hugged her as best she could. She then broke down crying.

"I'm sorry about the hating Iris," she sniffed, "but we need your help. Our pokemon have been going missing. My Beartic, Misty's Psyduck from the gym, and Brock's Vulpix!"

"Ash told me Brock let Vulpix go," Iris stated.

Brock made his way through the crowd and objected, "I caught another one!"

Ash let himself sink to his knees and begged towards Iris and Cilan, "Help us, we need to get our pokemon back!"

"Okay fine, but what is Team Rocket doing here?" Iris challenged. Jessie then stepped forward.

"We're not with Team Rocket anymore. We left when me and James here done... you know... the deed?" Jessie stammered. James then stood forward too, with Meowth on his head.

"We quit afterwards, 'cause Jessie stared to get some morning sickness and well... she's now... in an interesting condition," James murmured. Iris burst out laughing after hearing the story.

"Sorry, hormones, I'll be crying in a few minutes, I'll just get my pokeballs' and I'll be right with you." Iris laughed and went back inside. As soon as Iris was inside, Cilan sunk to the ground.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad," he muttered to himself sadly. I'm so... confused!" Ash and James looked at him with sympathy (sort of). Suddenly Iris burst out with her pokeballs'.

"Ready!" she cried. Their journey had begun.


	3. Rocketshipping

Chapter 3 (first Rocketshipping chapter)

Walking down the streets, Meowth whined at Jessie and James about them not telling him that Jessie was knocked up. "Well dis is an intretin' siduation ya dig?" He muttered.

"Let it go, you know now," Jessie snapped, giving him a 'death glare'.

"Geez, if looks can kill... Jimmy, keep ya pally on a leed, sheesh" Meowth exclaimed. James looked down at him for a meer second before turning his attention towards Jessie.

"You okay Jess?" he asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Jessie replied, continuing to walk. Her hand found it's way towards her stomach. James smiled.

"You know Meowth will think you will lay an egg right?" he laughed.

"Yeah, suppose. Imagine what Jessibelle and your parents would say," Jessie smirked back at him.

James make a famous angry Jessibelle face and shreiked, "Oh, James. You could've knocked me up, but no, you chose your dumb co-worker." That earned him a slap.

"You calling me dumb," she shouted. Iris turned her head around, but wasn't intrested and started talking to her husband again. James held his hands up.

"I swear on that baby's life I wasn't calling you dumb," he muttered. He stopped for a moment and so did Jessie. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head. Jessie giggled and they started walking again. One of her hands was on her swelling belly, and the other one was connected to James' hand.


	4. Night and new life

As night fell, the team had found their way into a forest.

"Let's make camp here for tonight," a brown-haired girl called May suggested.

"Yeah," Iris groaned a bit. Cilan came up to her side.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think it's time, Cilan!" Iris cried before giving a tiny scream. Cilan's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"When did this... start!" Cilan basicly shouted.

"Two blocks back," Iris groaned. She sunk to the ground, resting her head on a tree. Cilan crouched down beside her. Ash came across the couple and walked up to them.

"You okay, Iris?" Ash asked.

"No, I am not okay! What a kid!" Iris screamed. Jessie and James looked over.

"I'm a doctor, Ash get out-of-the-way," James muttered, as the group gathered around, including the boys. "No boys except Cilan look," he snapped. All the boys turned away. "The baby is absolutely coming, just push Iris, you're doing fine."

"Are you really a doctor?" Jessie asked.

"Sort of... my dad was a doctor and I watched him do this..." James replied hastily.

Jessie just left it at that.

"GOD THIS HURTS!" Iris screamed, pushing the baby out of her body.

One more scream escaped her lips before a little cry broke out. James looked a bit disgusted so Jessie took over. She cleaned the baby and gave it to Iris, giving her a blanket that was in her backpack. Cilan looked at Iris happily, tears forming in his eyes.

"This recipe has a beautiful taste. The ingredients are the great pokemon and friends we have and our own family," He forced the words out of his mouth.

"By the way, it's a girl," Jessie added, tearing up at the scene. Iris wiped her face from all the tears pouring down. Burgendy, stepping foward, gave a weird face at the new baby. Axew popped out of Iris' hair.

"Axew!" He shouted, looked over the baby.

"I think we should call her, Connie. Connie Sophia, I can't wait to tell the people at the village of the dragons," Iris whispered. The baby wiggled in Iris' arms and she handed her to Cilan, who stumbled under her tiny weight. "What a kid," she whispered to herself. Everyone inserted themselves into their sleeping bags and fell asleep except Cilan. He watched over his daughter, making sure she was alright.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, Connie. This pokemon will seek revenge, and might steal us and our pokemon but not you," he whispered, and then just fell asleep.


End file.
